Experimentation
by Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
Summary: Demi walks in on her two bestfriends, making out. She thinks it's wrong. Miley and Selena change her view on it though. SMUT. Miley/Demi/Selena.
1. The Experiment

Demi walked in to Selena's house. She knew her parents weren't going to be home for the next few weeks, and she had agreed to help her take care of the house. She walked up her stairs and into Selena's room, her eyes widening at the sight. Selena's hand was up Miley's shirt, fondling with her nipple, her tongue deep down her throat. Selena backed Miley into her dresser, making it rattle. That's when Demi cleared her throat. The two jumped apart, and looked at her.

"What's going on?" Demi asked them, her eyes wandering through both of them. The two girls giggled.

"Just having some fun." Selena smiled. Demi's eyes widened.

"Since when did you two turn lesbian?" She asked, crossing her arms. Miley giggled.

"Since I found out how much more pleasure I get from a girl than a guy." Miley smirked. Selena nodded. Demi shook her head. Her two best friends had become lesbians. Miley and Selena looked at each other, nodding. Miley and Selena ran to Demi, pushing her against the wall. Demi was in short, tight shorts and a tank top. Demi's eyes widened.

"Guys, no." She said. Miley shushed her, and literally ripped her shirt off Demi gasped.

"Miley!" She yelled. Selena looked at her.

"One more word and I swear I'll tape your mouth shut." Selena threatened. Demi gulped and nodded. Miley smirked, throwing the remains of Demi's shirt to the ground.

Selena kissed the cleavage that hung out of Demi's shirt while Miley squatted in front of her, tugging her shorts down. Demi watched, helpless. Miley giggled.

"Wearing thongs now, Demi?" She smirked. Demi nodded as Selena pulled her breasts out of her bra, attacking her nipple with her mouth. She wrapping her mouth around it, sucking hard on it. She let out a soft moan. Miley smirked, standing up, attacking her other nipple. Miley nibbled on it, while her hand slipped into her thong, placing her finger on her clit, moving her finger in small circles. Demi threw her head back against the wall, her moan slightly louder. Selena smirked, pulling her lips away.

"I knew you'd like it, Demi." She said, grabbing her hair. Miley slipped her hand out and pulled away from her breast and giggled, walking over to Selena's dresser. Selena pulled Demi's hair, bringing her to the bed. Demi yelped as Selena threw her down. She viciously ripped her bra and panties off.

"Roll over." She commanded. Demi did as she was told, getting turned on from her roughness. Miley walked over, placing toys on the bed. Demi turned her head to look and Selena grabbed the whip, whipping her ass.

"Did I tell you to look?" Selena grabbed her hair, pulling it as she whipped her harder and harder each time.

"No." Demi yelped, wincing at the hits. Selena smirked.

"No what?" She asked.

"No, mistress." Demi replied. Selena and Miley smirked.

"Good slut." Selena said. Demi got turned on by her words, she grew wetter and wetter each moment. Selena whipped her, making her ass grow pink. She then handed the whip to Miley.

"Turn over, whore." Miley smirked, as she twirled the whip in her hand. Demi did as she was told.

"Now spread your legs. Wide." She commanded. Once again, Demi listened, biting her lip. Miley looked at Selena.

"Tie her down." She smirked. Demi's eyes went wide as Selena tied her hands down, then her waist then her legs. She wouldn't be able to wiggle away. Miley whipped Demi's pussy, making Demi squeal.

"Do you like that, you little slut?" Miley smirked as she climbed over Demi's body. Demi nodded.

"Yes, mistress. I love it." She replied.

"Oh you do, slut?" She said as she continued to whip her pussy harder and harder. Demi yelped as some blood trickled down. Selena and Miley smirked as they saw it. Miley threw the whip behind her as Selena licked the blood up, licking her lips.

"Mmmm." Selena smirked. She ran her finger slowly over her slit, causing a gasp from Demi. She was soaking wet.

"Oh, so the little whore does like being touched by girls, huh?" Selena asked. Demi nodded fast.

"Yes, mistress. You and Miley are amazing.." She replied, trying to grind her hips on her finger, causing a hard slap on her pussy from Miley.

"Bad girl, you don't want me to whip you again, do you?" She asked, smirking. Demi shook her head.

"No mistress." She replied. Miley smirked.

"Good." Miley laid in between Demi's legs, giving her pussy a slow, long lick. Selena smirked as she taped Demi's mouth shut. Demi's eyes widened. Miley and Selena were having tons of fun with her. Demi mumbled into the tape, but neither could understand her. They just smirked. Miley licked her slit and then opened it, flicking her tongue over her clit. Demi's moan escaped through the tape. Selena ripped the tape off, and opened Demi's mouth, spitting into it. She then slid off her own panties, stuffing them in Demi's mouth, then re-taping it. Miley kept flicking her tongue over her clit, Demi's moans silenced. Finally, Miley plunged her tongue deep inside, causing Demi to arch her back the best she could with the ropes holding her down. Miley swirled her tongue around in Demi's pussy. She began slurping, all of her wetness going into Miley's mouth. She swallowed it as she began to thrust her tongue deep inside her. Selena's finger began working on Demi's clit, trying to get her closer to her orgasm. Demi's moans became heard again as she reached closer. Miley spit into her pussy, as Demi's walls clenched around her tongue. She finally came, and it was all over Miley's mouth as it dripped out of her pussy. Miley grabbed Selena's hair and they began kissing each other. Miley pushed Demi's cum into her mouth and Selena swallowed.

"Mmm. Tasty." She smirked as she ripped the tape off, pulling the panties out of her mouth. Miley smirked, as she stripped herself, sitting on Demi's face.

"Eat me out, slut." Miley had commanded. Demi nodded, licking her pussy slowly.

"Yes, mistress. Can I have my hands?" She asked. Miley smirked and untied her arms. Demi wrapped her arms around Miley's thighs as she began working on Miley's pussy. With out warning, something was plunged deep into her pussy. Her moan was super loud as she arched her back, the rope no longer doing it's job. Selena had slammed into her with a strap on. Selena untied her legs and waist and began thrusting hard in her as Demi worked on Miley. Both of their moans were coming from the room. It was all Selena could hear. As the moans got louder, it turned Selena on more. She began thrusting harder and faster, grabbing Demi's breasts in her hands, squeezing them hard. Demi's moans were loud, making vibrations on Miley's clit, sending Miley over the edge. She came on her face and Demi licked her clean. Miley got off her and kissed Selena as Selena kept thrusting. Demi began screaming as Selena pounded her pussy. Miley began rubbing her clit fast and hard, sending Demi into a long orgasm. Her eyes rolled back in her head as the cum flowed out of her pussy. Selena smirked and pulled out as Miley sucked on her plastic cock, licking Demi's juices. Demi whined.

"No more, please." Demi shook her head. The girls giggled.

"Too much, slut?" Selena asked, pulling her up by her hair. Demi nodded.

"Yes, mistress." She replied. Miley smirked.

"Good." Miley kissed her, bringing Selena into the kiss as the three of them fell onto the bed, cuddling with each other.

So this was going to be a one shot, but I think I might make it a story. What do you think?


	2. A taste of her own Medicine

Demi woke up the next morning, yawning. Miley and Selena were no where to be found in the room. She got up, wrapping the sheet around her. She made her way down the stairs quietly. She heard moans as she reached towards the bottom. Miley was on top of Selena, talking dirty to her. Her fingers were deep in Selena's pussy. Selena gripped the couch tightly, throwing her head back as Miley would reach her G-spot over and over. Selena would start screaming as an orgasm hit, but Miley wouldn't stop. Miley absolutely loved torturing.

Demi gained the courage and finally walked into the living room. She grabbed Miley's hair, and pulled her by it. Selena finally being able to catch her breath. Miley yelped as Demi slammed her into the nearest wall. Demi viciously ripped her shirt apart, as her lips attacked her neck.

"You're such a bad girl, Miley." She muttered into her neck. Miley went to grab Demi's hair, but Demi stopped her, slamming her hands against the wall pinning them down.

"Selena, go get me some torture toys." She smirked, her eyes not leaving Miley's. Miley gulped. She wasn't used to be dominated, she was usually the one doing the dominating. Selena came trotting back down the stairs, putting the toys on the coffee table.

"I'll be back. Have fun, Dems." Selena giggled as she grabbed her car keys, leaving out of the door. Demi threw Miley towards the couch, bending her over the arm of the couch, grabbing the whip.

"You know, I still have red marks on my ass from last night, and I'm going to make sure you do too." Demi smirked. Miley gulped once more, leaning her head down. Demi continuously whipped Miley's ass as hard she could. She used all her force. She really wanted to torture Miley. Miley yelped with each smack, begging Demi to stop. Demi finally did, throwing the whip behind her. She grabbed Miley's hair, pulling her up by at it. Miley was turned on by her roughness no matter how much it hurt. Demi forcefully crashed her lips onto Miley's. Demi hooked her arm under Demi's leg holding it up as her hand slid down her body, rubbing her wet pussy viciously. Miley's wet juices flew as Demi rubbed her. Miley moaned loudly into Demi's lips, grabbing a hold of Demi's wrist in effort to slow her down, but it didn't work. Her knees started to go week as she fell onto the couch, Demi never stopping.

"Please, Demi! It feels too good!" Miley begged her. Demi smirked as she rubbed her pussy even harder, her thumb now working on her clit, sending Miley into her first orgasm.

"Okay! Stop!" Miley screamed. Demi's smirk widened as she leaned forward.

"Don't like it huh, slut?" Demi spat. The tables were now turned. Demi's two fingers penetrated Miley, a loud gasp coming from her mouth. She couldn't breathe because of the pleasure. Demi pushed her down on the couch so she was sitting and she kneeled in front of her, her fingers working magic. She twirled her fingers in her pussy, each swift movement becoming deeper until it finally hit Miley's G-spot. Her mouth attacked Miley's clit, sucking as hard as her lips allowed her. Miley began screaming at this point, bucking her hips. Demi held them down, not allowing her to escape. Miley's second orgasm was huge. Demi was sure her screams were going to be heard through the neighborhood. Demi smirked as she pulled away from her, turning her head to grab the vibrating dildo. Miley shook her head, still trying to recover from her orgasm.

"Please, no more, Demi." Miley whined. Demi shook her head.

"This is the last thing I want to do to you." Demi grinned evily as she spread her legs open. Miley threw her leg over the arm of the chair. Demi turned the vibration to the highest it could go. Once the dildo reached Miley's G-spot, the vibrations would be felt. Demi slid it into Miley's even wetter pussy and began moving it slowly, getting her used to it. Miley moaned softly, watching Demi's hand move. Demi soon began moving her hand faster and faster. Miley's moans got louder as she gripped tightly onto the couch. Demi flipped her hair over her shoulder as she licked over Miley's clit before sucking on it. Demi shoved the dildo deeper in her pussy. It finally reached her G-spot and the vibrations sent her over.

"Oh fuck, Demi!" Miley screamed as her whole body shook with pleasure as her cum flowed out of her pussy. Demi held it there, pro-longing Miley's orgasm.

"No more! Fuck, Demi! Stop!" She begged. Demi smirked as she slammed the dildo in once more, causing her to orgasm again from her vulnerability. When Demi finally pulled it out of her, she sat in her lap, kissing Miley softly.

"Don't like being tortured, huh?" Demi giggled, moving Miley's hair out of her beautiful face. Miley shook her head fast, breathing heavily.

"Not at all. Though it was a major turn on." Miley giggled, playing with Demi's hair. Miley wrapped her arms around her waist, pushing her body against her own and kissed her neck softly.

"I'm sleepy now." Miley giggled again, biting her neck. Demi laughed, stroking her hair.

"Take a nap. I promise not to torture you." Demi said, pulling the sheet over the both of them.


	3. Revenge

**After Miley woke up from her little nap, Selena walked in. Demi came down the stairs in a tight outfit. **

"**Where were you Sel?" She asked as she leaned against the railing.**

"**At Mike's house." She giggled, walking over to Miley, taking a seat on her lap. Mike was Selena's boyfriend, but he didn't know what she did in her spare time, no one knew. Demi giggled and hopped off the last step, sitting next to the two girls. **

"**Did you have fun?" Demi smirked, crossing her arms. Selena nodded.**

"**He's definitely not as good with pleasuring me though." Selena shrugged. She kissed both Demi and Miley on their lips before getting up. "What's with the tight outfit, Dems?" Sel asked.**

"**I want go to the clubs tonight. So both of you go where some tight clothes. But make sure they're easy to get off." Demi winked, smacking Selena's ass. Selena yelped and giggled, biting Demi's lip before running up the stairs with Miley. **

**They soon came back down, Miley in a tight dress and Selena in hot pants and a tight shirt. Demi bit her lip, staring at them. **

"**Can we just skip the club and fuck? Shit." She said, grabbing her purse. Miley and Selena giggled, wrapping the arms around Demi's waist.**

"**I like that idea." Selena whispered in her ear, shivers going down Demi's spine. Demi whined as Miley smacked her ass hard.**

"**Punishment for what you did to me." Miley smirked as she grabbed Demi's hair, bending her over the couch. Selena and Miley took turn slapping Demi's ass, squeaks coming from her each time. Finally Miley stripped her down to nothing and threw her up against the wall. She slapped her face, but not hard.**

"**If you think you can do that to me, then you're crazy." Miley smirked and Selena giggled, while Demi gulped. **

"**Selena, you don't mind right?" Miley asked. Selena giggled once more.**

"**I'll just have my fun with you later." Selena winked and ran off into her room. Miley spread Demi's legs wide and smacked her pussy, causing Demi to squeal in pleasure, her hips bucking. Demi's core was already hot and sweating, wanting more. Miley smirked as she left her hand on her lips, Demi grinding on Miley's hand in hope for more.**

"**You want more, don't you my little whore." Miley whispered. Demi nodded, whimpering. Miley's hand quickly went back and forth along Demi's slit, finally taking a dip into her core. Demi's back arched her mouth slightly opening. Miley grinned at Demi's reaction. Miley's finger continued to work inside her as she slowly lowered herself on her knees, her lips wrapping around Demi's clit and sucking on it. Demi's hips bucked once more as she let out a loud moan.**

"**Oh fuck!" She screamed. Miley pulled away and smacked her pussy hard.**

"**Language!" Miley hissed.**

"**Sorry, mistress." Demi apologized. **

"**Now fuck yourself." Miley crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow.**

"**Mistress, please.."**

"**Do it yourself, then I'll give you a reward." Miley smirked. Demi went over to the couch and sat on the arm of it, her legs on either side of it. She slid rubbed her self along it as she played with her own clit, her moans loud. Upstairs, Selena was fucking herself with that same dildo Demi used on Miley earlier. Demi soon came on the arm of the couch, panting. Miley pulled out a pink and blue dildo, smirking. **

"**Now how about two dicks in that tight pussy, baby." Miley smirked as she walked over to Demi, leaning her back. She spread her legs wide and slide the pink dildo into her soaking pussy. Demi nearly screaming in pleasure already. Miley continued to penetrate Demi as fast as she could, trying to stretch her pussy. She finally took the blue one and forced it into her. Demi screamed in slight pain and pleasure. Miley smirked; she loved screams. She sat on the arm of the chair with Demi as she continued to ram the two dicks into her tight core, Demi twitching and screaming with pleasure. From the upstairs, Selena would get turned on more, continuing to fuck herself harder and harder. **

**Demi's second orgasm came soon and allowed Miley to push the dicks in even further, another scream coming from Demi and an arched back. Miley took that chance to suck on Demi's plump breasts and move the dicks faster inside her. Miley started to talk dirty to her, egging her on to cum. Demi screamed as she felt her orgasm coming, this time stronger. She grabbed Miley's hand and made it move faster and harder as she came on the dicks. Miley pulled both out, sucking the pink one, giving the other one to Demi.**

"**Don't fuck with me again." Miley smirked, leaving Demi there as she walked up the stairs to next pleasure Selena.**

**Sorry it's been so long guys. School and moving sucks! **


End file.
